Training Wheels are needed
by MaybeIShouldHateYouForThis
Summary: Popuri and Molly are twins, and related to the dective L. Being shipped off to Japan after their parents are killed by Kira, only to MEET Kira isn't fun. But with some help from the wammy bros, L and Watari, maybe home IS where the heart is.


Chapter One: There's only supposed to be TWO, can't you COUNT?

Popuri's POV

Dear Popuri and Molly,

Your mother and I… Have decided to leave, for good.

Goodbye, my daughters.

You will be left under the care of your uncle, in Japan.

You're Father

That's how it started. After that they were gone. And we were shipped of to Japan like luggage. We met our uncle, and his assistant who was much like a grandfather to us. We also met his team, who was working on some mass murder case that just bored my sister and I.

At first the team seemed surprised, and a bit outraged Uncle L would have nine year old twins rampaging around. We took this opportunity to point out we were 11, almost 12, not nine. After a few months they got used to us, and just shut up. Which made us happy, but that's not exactly where we're at in this little story.

I think, we should start at our arrival, and work our way up.

"These are my nieces, they will be staying here, seeing as too their parents are unable to take care of them." Uncle L stated, boredly.

My sister and I stayed quiet, looking around the room of strangers.

"THEIR CHILDREN THEIR GOING TO GET IN THE—"The youngest looking one blurted out.

"We'll get in the way no less then you, prat." Molly spoke up, blinking boredly. "And if you don't shut up, we may be in the way just to bug you."

I smirked. "Yeah!"

The man flinched a bit, as though to say we didn't know what we were messing with.

"Plus, we have every right to be here. We already know more then you, anyway. For one, we know who Kira is." Molly and I spoke in unison.

"And WHO might that be?" An older man standing next to the obnoxious prat asked.

"Kira. That's who Kira is. And Kira is a killer. A killer who killed our parents. Kira is a killer, so a killer is Kira. Told you we knew." We quipped.

Many of the team looked at us angrily, but out of the corner of my eye I could've sworn Uncle L was smiling a little. Then Watari entered the room, and we ran over to hug him.

"WATARI!" It had been so long since we had last seen him, and quite frankly I missed him very much and I was sure Molly did too.

"My, you two have gotten taller!" He smiled.

Though our parents were gone, this place already felt like home.

Molly's POV

After a month or so, Uncle L announced for Watari to take us somewhere while the team met and went over things. Popuri and I didn't really want to go (We liked listening to everyone's thoughts.) But Watari said we'd enjoy ourselves (Oh so very unlikely) so we got in the big black car and were off.

"Watari, how come you're taking us?" Popuri asked, I to was surprised.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Shouldn't you be giving our Uncle his sugary sweets that are so much better then us?" She sneered in disgust; it was unlike Uncle L to push us out like this. He wasn't our real Uncle, but still he was generally nice.

Watari chuckled a bit, "Now, now girls. Your uncle is sending you where you're going for a good reason. And I think you'll like it. There are two boys your age there."

"But boys have cooties!" I put my imput into the conversation proudly. I mean, I was the only one in the whole car who knew that, how smart does that make me?

Popuri nudged me in the arm. "Nu-uh! Silly, they shed their cooties off when they turn nine." She nodded knowingly.

And so for the rest of the trip, we all argued about boys and their cooties. Eventually Watari won by saying that he was a boy and had no cooties, but still we should avoid boys. This made no sense, because he was taking us to see boys, and he and L and the whole team were boys. So I was confused but stopped arguing my point once we pulled up to a large old looking building.

"The orphanage? Is Uncle L giving us away?"

"No, no." Watari smiled and let us out of the car.

Popuri's POV

When the three of us got to the room we were supposed to go too, there were three boys, which was one more then two. I think…

"There's THREE, not TWO, can't you COUNT?" I asked, kiddingly.

Watari laughed a bit, he knew I was the blunt one, Molly was the curious one.

"You twit, there are only two of us, he's just a friend." The blonde, femine looking one (I almost thought he was a girl and there were two boys…) nodded his head towards the one who was playing a video game.

"HEY! DON'T CALL MY SISTER A TWIT!" Molly didn't raise her voice, she never did, instead she lowered it, and it was cold. Sometimes I thought that was worse.

"Now, play nice girls. I've got to get back—" Watari began.

"To serve Uncle L his special sugary snacks?" I asked. Watari waved and left. We were officially, stuck here.

"My name's Molly." Molly introduced herself, even though Molly and Popuri weren't our real names everyone called us that.

"I'm Popuri." I smiled.

"I'm Mello, that's Near, and that's Matt." The blonde introduced all three of them.

The two called Matt and Near didn't even move from what they were doing. Matt continued his video game, and Near continued his puzzle.

"Their not… Robots are they?" Molly asked in a sci-fi freaked out girl voice.

"Umm, no." Mello looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Oh that's good. For a second I was scared I'd have to chop their heads off."

Mello's POV

Two girls and an old man walked into the room. The two girls looked exactly alike; they both had piercing blue eyes, black hair with orange streaks and those black rings around their eyes. They defiantly seemed a bit like L, okay more then a bit.

The old man was familiar, he was L's asstintant. He left soon after arrival, and the two who I assumed were twins became very annoying. They talked, and talked and didn't know what they were talking about. Near and Matt didn't speak at all, until one of the two twins got all of our attention.

"Let's have a competition." The one who was louder decided.

"What type?" Near spoke for the first time.

"It's called Which One, where you guys have to decide which of us is which!" The quieter one announced.

"Alright." Matt, Near and I all agreed.

The two girls began walking in circles around each other, and eventually stopped, back-to-back. "Which ones which?" They asked.

"Hmm.. This is gonna be SO easy! The one on the right is Molly, the left is Popuri." I nodded my head.

"Awww man. How'd you know?"

"I got it?!"

"Naw. We're just playing. Why did you think that?" The one on the right smiled.

"Because Molly's eyes are lighter then Popuri's!" I was sure I was right.

"Must've been the light." They circled each other again.

Matt's POV

I guessed I was up for this compettion, so I saved my game, stood up and walked over. Watching the two circling each other made me dizzy, and bored.

"Which one?" They were back to back.

"The right is Molly, the left is Popuri." I said, uncaring and sat down to play my videos games just in time to hear I was wrong.

Near's POV

It was my turn, as soon as they stopped I knew which was which. "The right is Molly, The left is Popuri."

The two sat there, with mouths wide open. "Ho-How did you know?!" The exclaimed, obviously dumbfounded.

"Molly's got three streaks of orange in her hair, Popuri has four." I replied.

They stayed there, still dumbfounded for quite some time but eventually regained themselves.

No one's POV

Popuri and Matt played video games, while Molly played Goldfish with Mello and Near. From Popuri and Matt, there were many "Aw, crap!" and "DUDE! HOW'D YOU DO THAT?!" 's. No real conversation, just a lot of compettion speak.

"Any 3's, Mello?" Molly asked.

"Nope, goldfish!" Mello smirked.

"DUDE, WEAK!" could be heard from Popuri on the other side of the room.

"Mannnn." Molly took her 15th card from the pile.

"I suggest you ask for queen's Mello seems to have a lot of those." Near spoke.

"HEY, THAT'S CHEATING!" Could be heard from both Mello, and Matt.

Popuri's POV

When Watari came to get us, we didn't want to leave. He asked us if we had fun, we of course said we did. And left hand in hand.

"We're not known as twins anymore." I said.

"How queer…" Molly smiled.

(A/N: This is my first fanfic in two years, so it is kinda crappy. It will get better, and it will defy the laws of Death Note, it's less a FANFIC, more or less just BASED on it. Popuri and Molly belong to me, everyone else doesn't. I wanna thank Jordan for the whole "Which is which?" idea. This whole story thing is for her, basically and she's been drawing totally wicked fan art for the story and helping me so kudos to her.)


End file.
